


Socks

by cathybites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites





	Socks

Remus had cold feet.

Not in a 'scared and running far far away from all of this' way (which wouldn't have surprised Sirius because that had been his reaction the first time he kissed Remus. A second or two of floating through the air with the joy of it all and then three days of mind-numbing panic, after which James found him hiding in the astronomy tower and boxed his ears, telling him to stop being a stupid git), but in an actual physical way (which did surprise Sirius because Remus was like a human furnace, just radiating heat at all times. It made for pleasant winter nights, but sometimes in the summer it was all Sirius could do to keep from dunking Remus in the cold waters of the lake).

There would be nights when they would lie in bed, Remus draped over Sirius, all that golden heat just pressing against his skin. His mouth would trail kisses along Sirius' jawline and down his throat, tiny little sparks of heat blazing over Sirius' skin. Remus' hands would be everywhere, setting Sirius' blood boiling, hot and demanding as they pulled and prodded and rearranged Sirius to Remus' liking.

And Remus' cock, burning against Sirius' own, almost searing, branding Sirius wherever it touched. When Remus fucked him, it was like something molten being pressed into him, filling him up with fire and heat and a white-hot intensity that blinded him from within.

Sirius would be lost in all that heat, skin on fire and mind melting from the way Remus touched him, and then he'd brush against one of Remus' feet, icy cold in comparison to how _hot_ everything else was, and the shock of it would short-circuit Sirius' brain and he'd wake up to Remus snoring and a sticky mess on his belly.

Not something that he could really complain about (which, Sirius thought, showed exactly how much he cared about Remus because if there was one thing that Sirius Black could do, it was complain. About anything. _Anything_.) but after the first several times, Sirius decided that it would be nice to actually be conscious for his orgasms. He'd heard that they were better that way.

So when he set the parcel wrapped in brown paper in front of Remus, and Remus raised an eyebrow but opened it quickly, and Sirius waited nervously because what if Remus didn't understand and he'd have to explain and it pissed Remus off, and Remus just stared at the thick wool socks for a moment and didn't say anything, and Sirius was ready to crawl into a cave and just _hide_ from everyone for a year, and Remus finally looked at him and grinned and pounced, Sirius found out that, yeah, they were _much_ better that way.


End file.
